


Power Play

by PawneePorpoise



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Sad Castiel, Season 11 Alternate Scene, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Season 11 Spoilers**</p><p>Castiel has said "yes" to Lucifer but unfortunately he's the only one who knows. When Cas is having a hard time refusing to let Lucifer truly run free in his vessel, Lucifer has to show Cas who has the power in this relationship. Unfortunately for Cas, Lucifer being in his head, allows for him to see the thing that's most important to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm skirting the line between needed to tag this as Non-Con. Nothing too bad happens, but technically Dean doesn't know Lucifer is in Cas' vessel at this point. So let me know if you think I need tags I'm missing. 
> 
> Also, I obviously wrote this before we got further into the season and saw Dean actually find out about Lucifer. So this scene would have taken place somewhere right after episode 10 ("The Devil In The Details").

Castiel stands tall, face turned up towards the sun’s warming rays. With a gentle breeze floating the coattails of his well worn trench, he can’t help but allow the upwards pulling in the corners of his mouth. A satisfied grin working it's way across his features. The field of grass and wildflowers beneath his feet is the greenest he’s ever seen. _And the sweetest smelling_ , he thinks, as he inhales a deep relaxing breath, eyes tracing the graceful movement of the blue, red and yellow kite flying high in the sky above. This place (the Heaven of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953) had always been where Castiel could go to just **be**. Free his mind of all the worry and doubt weighing down on him, release the tension his human vessel was all too familiar with carrying because he was free in this space and the silence gave him peace of mind.

Lately the weight was almost too much for him to carry. He realized now how naive he’d been in the early days, believing he was a responsible for an equal share of Team Free Will, as Dean had dubbed them, but he was mistaken. Castiel has really only been a useful tool, and now he’s stopping this line of thinking before it begins to wind down the road of Too Many Mistakes. This space is for refuge, a beacon of solace in the storm of war, he doesn’t need to be polluted with all he’s lost as the expense of assisting the Winchesters. Continuing on this path will only allow his emotions to get the better of him and proper Angels aren’t supposed to get tripped up in useless things like human emotions. But maybe it’s been a long time since he’s been a proper Angel. 

_‘Castiel…’_

_Huh?_ , for a second he thinks he feels a shadow pass behind him, but upon spinning around there is no one but the occupant of this Heaven off in the distance. Eyes now more alert, Castiel watches a cloud far above float across the sky, content to head wherever the wind moves it. The fluffiness of it's edges make him wish he could reach up and run his fingers through its softness but just like most sources of purity and comfort in this world, it’s just out of his reach. Gentleness isn’t really a part of his experience on Earth, at least not as of late, in fact he’s almost forgotten a time when he got to just exist and enjoy any comforts. Between all the time spent fighting with his family, and battling his own afflictions in the aftermath of releasing the mark, he can’t even remember the last time he even got to really stop and talk to any of them. Not sure where he even stands with the Winchesters, especially Dean, eats away at his insides. Despite being cured of the anger Rowena bestowed upon him, and Dean being freed of the Mark, things between him and the elder brother haven’t really been given a chance to settle. 

_‘Hey, Castiel!’_

Another flash of shadow peeking across his consciousness, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the scene before him, Castiel catches sight of a lone butterfly twirling lightly around the flowers at his feet. Flitting through the petals, wings flapping happily, he sighs once again, drawn in by the simple beauty of his father’s creations. There’s a part of his mind that’s nagging at his consciousness, something he should be doing, somewhere he has to be, but he can’t bring himself to care right now when this place is surrounding him. Blanketing him in a warmth he can’t seem to find in the outside world, even though he’s not sure he deserves it. After all, how many times can you let your friends down before you don’t deserve to call them friends? And really, who is Castiel kidding? The rest of the angels, _you know, the ones I didn’t slaughter_ , he reminds himself bitterly, just see him as a traitor. A killer of his own kind. Ambriel was right, he was expendable. 

Dean and Sam are the real heroes. He’s only a tool. Useful in battle to help even their odds and nothing more. Maybe he had a chance to be better, to hold a higher purpose than his father originally designed for a soldier such as himself, but certainly not anymore and certainly not in the way he wants to. 

_Dean,_ he thinks as his eyes slide shut against this darkening line of thoughts, _I’m sorry I failed you and Sam. So many times, for so many years. Hopefully I can still make some of it up to you._ And not for the first time Castiel wishes Dean could hear his prayers the same way he is aware of Dean’s. 

_‘Come on Castiel, you can’t ignore me forever!’_

His eyes shoot open, expecting to see the owner of the voice that just broke through his thoughts but everything is just how it was. Sun shining brightly, flowers swaying in the breeze, kite overhead. Except he can feel a dissonance resonating firmly at the base of his spine. Something foul prickling it’s way up his back. Exacerbating the ringing in his ears, the voice grows louder in it’s next message, 

_‘Castiel, I applaud your willpower, really heroic effort you’re putting up. But see, this is only fun if you’re awake for the whole ride. Otherwise, our time spent sharing a bunk will feel a little...anti-climactic. Don’t you think?’_

Suddenly the shadow is back, falling over him, polluting his safe space with it’s ill intent. Spinning on his heels, Cas inhales quickly, an audible gasp the only sound he can make as he stands face to face with his brother. 

“Lucifer...wha-?” Blue eyes turning to ice at the affront, Lucifer stands inches away seemingly unphased, pearly white smile shining in stark contrast to his grim demeanor. 

“Aww Brother, have you forgotten already? Let me help jog your memory...does ‘yes’ ring any bells?”

And that was it. Like a punch to the gut, Castiel felt the breath fly out of his lungs. His bright safe escape is crashing down around him piece by piece until there’s nothing left but him, Lucifer and darkness. He remembers now. Remembers everything. Hell. The cage. Sam and Dean bloodied and beaten. And most importantly making the deal to sacrifice himself once again for their safety and escape. He’d blacked out after that. Reverting to his illusion of safety and comfort in Heaven to maintain his distance from Lucifer’s insanity. 

But Lucifer isn’t satisfied with that, is he? He exists now only to torment after millennia locked away in the pit where he knows nothing else and now Cas has willingly subjected himself to this raving lunatic with no foreseeable escape plan. 

Now aware of his situation, more details are coming into view. Where had Lucifer taken them? They definitely weren’t in Hell anymore if the twilight lit corn fields surrounding them were any indication. No, there definitely wasn’t this much green in Hell. As his brother began turning away from the field Cas saw a familiar door hidden in a depression on the hillside. 

No, he thought, _not here Lucifer. You can’t do this._

“What’s wrong Castiel? Worried I’ll hurt your precious Winchesters? Don’t worry, I’m just going to have some eh... fun. Turns out you’ve done a lot of thinking about Sammy’s big bro and I just **had** to swing by and see what all the fuss was about. And hey, maybe if we’re lucky he won’t mind me slipping in unannounced.’ 

Cas wasn’t entirely sure, but he could feel the vulgar wink Lucifer forced his vessel’s face into at the end of that sentence, and if he had any control over it he was sure his stomach would be churning at the thought. Trying everything in his remaining power to stop from moving towards the Bunker entrance, Castiel realized he wasn’t sure how much time has passed since Dean and Sam had set out. Would they even be home? Were they waiting for his arrival? Cas shouted as loud as he could in the hopes Lucifer would hear him but if his protests made it through they did nothing to slow the devil’s progression as he marched straight through the front door and into the War Room. 

Cas was really starting to worry. Trapped in this prison cell taking on his own form as Lucifer turns the corner to the hallway where Dean’s room is found. Cas is holding his breath, repeating the mantra of _dontbehomedontbehomedontbehome_ , maybe it was true, and maybe Lucifer will grow bored of this and leave before any damage is done. 

_‘Ha, ha, ha, oh Castiel, that’s precious.’_ Lucifer lets out a low laugh, darker than any Cas has ever had the displeasure of hearing. _‘Did you forget I can hear everything you’re thinking?’_

Cas froze at that, chastising himself for forgetting something so simple. Lucifer had made it to the hall right outside of Dean’s room and the feeling of helplessness was settling over Cas once again. Swinging the door open, Cas thrashed against invisible restraints. 

_‘Lucifer, leave them alone. Dean has nothing to do with this!’_ But his rebellion is useless against the archangel’s control of his vessel. Moving forward into the dark room, Cas can make out a figure asleep under the covers before them and panic sets in. _What are you going to do Lucifer?_

‘ _Time for a little game isn’t it, Cassie? Afterall this is what you want isn’t it? Let’s just see if Dean feels the same._ ’ Horror floods through Cas as he watches helpless, as his own body, yet very much not his anymore, slides under the covers right up to Dean’s sleeping form. Lucifer is right though, this **is** what Cas has wanted, longed for actually, for many years, but never like this, never without Dean wanting it right back. 

At the movement in the mattress Dean shoots awake, gun cocked and loaded pressed right to Cas’ chest. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust in the dark but Cas pinpoints the exact moment they register his familiar face and the gun drops and confusion replaces surprise on Dean’s features. 

“C-Cas? Wha- What are you doing? Is something wrong?”, his sleep rough voice pushes out, barely louder than a whisper. 

Cas was pleading again, trying anything to break through Lucifer’s grasp. To warn Dean that it isn’t really him, that he’s being fooled, that he’s sorry he had to do this, but still Cas is trapped in silence. Raising a hand slowly to cup Dean’s cheek, Lucifer forces his face into his best “Castiel love-sick-puppy of the Lord” impression before staring into Dean’s eyes as he speaks. 

“Nothing is wrong Dean. I just need to rest...w-with you, here, if that’s alright.” The nervousness was feigned for effect of course, and his thumb slides softly along Dean’s jaw, resting on that plush lower lip Cas had spent so many nights just thinking about feeling beneath his own. This wasn’t right. It was never supposed to happen like this, if it ever even happened at all. 

_You get away from him, Lucifer!_ Cas screamed, _Get your hands off of him!_ But Cas’ distress only proved to encourage his brother further. Sliding his thumb along Dean’s barely parted mouth he leaned a tiny bit closer, no questions remaining about his intent. 

“Come on Dean, let’s get some rest.” 

Dean’s eyes moments ago were wide open at the sudden closeness of Cas’ form but fell shut at the intimacy of this vessel’s gentle caress. 

“Cas, I-I don’t know what-…” 

“Shhh...” Lucifer cut him off, leaning closer still and now both of his hands are cupping Dean’s face and Cas feels dizzy because he knows where this is going. 

_Dean, no Dean, can’t you see it’s not me? Look at him Dean. **Look**. Don’t do this. Not like this. Please, Lucifer stop! _

Dean’s breath hitches as Lucifer hovers millimeters from sealing this horrible moment with a kiss not meant for him. Finally, Cas feels the weight of the game Lucifer is playing. This is all just another one of his games isn’t it? A display of dominance over him and Lucifer went right for the jugular, his feelings for Dean. Realizing he wasn’t going to be able to make a stand and have Dean make it out of this unscathed, Cas did the only thing he could do, the thing Lucifer wanted him to do. _Wait_ , all anger pushed down, _Lucifer wait. I’ll stop. Stop resisting, let you have what you need to fight Amara, just Brother, please leave Dean Winchester out of this._

Maybe it was the defeat and rock bottom sentimentality lacing Cas’ plea but Lucifer actually hesitated. A mere second from closing in on Dean who had stalled into an almost frozen state like he was waiting for this to all just be a dream, Lucifer changed course. Tilting Dean’s head down and instead pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead before pulling away. Cas let out a sign, a breathless “Thank you brother. Thank you.” Even though he’d have rather Lucifer not touch Dean at all but at least he hadn’t taken away Cas’ first kiss to those lips.. 

It took Dean a while to open his eyes, and for a little while Cas thought maybe he’d fallen asleep sitting up, but soon enough shiny green eyes pierced through the dark of the room staring at Cas with that knowing unspoken feeling they had so often shared. Lying back in the bed Dean pulled the covers back up around his waist. Lucifer done with his game for tonight, having successfully broken Castiel, moved to leave. 

“I thought you were going to stay…” Dean sounded so small and utterly exhausted. Cas yearned to reach out for him, to comfort him and watch over him through the night. Lucifer picked up on this of course and figured _what the hell, I have time_. Moving under the covers himself, he wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. After a minute or so Dean actually surprised Cas. He rolled towards him tucking his head close into Cas’ neck, arm thrown across his chest. Locked inside his vessel Cas was a horrified mess. This had been his vision for himself and Dean many nights as he watched over him and now here it was happening except every detail was wrong. He was being forced to watch his deepest secrets play out without him actually experiencing them. Like a horror movie made only for his viewing displeasure. So while Dean lay peacefully in a slumber, tucked away under a false sense of security, Cas wept, alone, afraid, a prisoner in this own vessel.

“Dean I’m so, so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to come say Hi over at my [Tumblr](http://personal-space-pls-cas.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
